The present invention relates to a motor vehicle, having a steering wheel, having a display integrated into the steering wheel for the variable representation of information, and having a touchscreen, situated over the display, for the input of commands.
According to DE 101 39 693 A1, in the context of modern electronic devices in a vehicle that are constantly offering additional functions with more and more options, because of the limited installation space for the associated operating elements, multi-function operating elements have been created, by which various functions of the connected devices are operable. Thus, for example, EP 0 366 132 B1 describes a multi-function operating device for motor vehicles, where function groups and individual functions are selected with the aid of a rotary switch, and where an ENTER function can be triggered, one and the same bidirectional rotary switch being used for selecting menus and individual functions. This rotary switch has click-stop positions to which menus or individual functions are assigned, the ENTER function being able to be initiated by an axial motion of the rotary switch. Such a multi-function operating device is used, for example, to enter a destination into a navigation system. To that end, an alphanumeric keyboard is depicted on a display unit, the user being able to move forwards and backwards in the alphanumeric keyboard with the aid of the bidirectional motion of the rotary switch. When the cursor is located on the desired alphanumeric character, the character may then be selected by an axial motion of the rotary switch and transferred into the navigation system.
Moreover, it is known, for example, from U.S. 2006/0146037 A1 (incorporated by reference) to implement similar menu-driven operating concepts with the aid of touchscreens in a motor vehicle. U.S. 2006/0146037 A1 describes an input device for a motor vehicle, having a touchscreen for the input of commands by touching an operating surface or by pressing on the operating surface, an actuator for moving the touchscreen in at least one direction relative to a reference element, and an essentially U-shaped spring for the mechanical connection of the touchscreen to the reference element.
DE 200 20 227 U1 describes a vehicle steering wheel having two steering-wheel-mounted operating elements for controlling functions in a vehicle, each operating element including a touch-sensitive sensor surface which generates an electronic signal when touched.
The object of the present invention is to improve and simplify the operator control of a motor vehicle. In so doing, it is especially desirable that to the greatest extent possible, the driver not be distracted from the traffic situation, even when operating complex devices. In particular, operator control of a motor vehicle should be able to be accomplished very quickly.